The Washington University (WU) Institute of Clinical and Translational Sciences (ICTS) has transformed clinical and translational science and research education in our region, and fostered productive scientific collaborations with our hub partner institutions University of Missouri-Columbia, Saint Louis University, St. Louis College of Pharmacy, BJC HealthCare, Barnes Jewish Hospital, and St. Louis Children's Hospital. The ICTS now proposes innovative aims that align well with the goals of the CTSA network, and will together catalyze discovery and advance research findings into real-world implementation to improve health and health care. 1. Provide interdisciplinary programs to develop, promote, and retain highly qualified and diverse faculty, trainees, and staff who can translate scientific discoveries into action. We will tailor our efforts to the needs of individuals, promote formation of transdisciplinary, inter-institutional, and inter-hub teams, rigorously assess our programs, and draw on our institutional and regional strengths in genomics, dissemination and implementation, and entrepreneurship. WORKFORCE DEVELOPMENT 2. Facilitate research that is designed for implementation by engaging diverse communities and stakeholders in collaborative teams at all stages of the translational research process. We will partner with patient advocates, propel the science of community and stakeholder engagement, break down barriers to allow integration of research findings into clinical practice, and capitalize on our local entrepreneurial ecosystem to apply discoveries to improve community health. COLLABORATION AND ENGAGEMENT 3. Integrate research across the lifespan and promote translational science within complex populations. The ICTS will address health disparities and differences in disease manifestations across different ages and among special populations, address both urban and rural populations, catalyze formation of transdisciplinary teams, and evaluate the clinical, community, and entrepreneurial outcomes of our researchers' work. INTEGRATION 4. Drive innovation, quality, and efficiency in the translational research, by using best practices and streamlined institutional processes to support high quality multi-center clinical trials and developing new methodological approaches to facilitate translational research. METHODS AND PROCESSES 5. Apply innovative informatics solutions to improve quality and efficiency at every stage of translational research, and create an ecosystem that integrates diverse data and facilitates the interoperability, use, and reuse of digital assets. INFORMATICS Successful completion of these aims will transform regional research, dissemination, and workforce development and will apply the considerable resources of WU and its partners to national CTSA goals to advance clinical and translational science and improve human health.